Pooh Agreement
by drugvisual
Summary: Hanbin baru saja di tendang keluar oleh roommatenya, dan ia membutuhkan tempat untuk tinggal. Jiwon membutuhkan pengganti boneka pooh yang di buang oleh mantan pacarnya, oh, dan ia membutuhkan roommate. Doubleb! BobbyXHanbin
1. Chapter 1

**Pooh Agreement**

 **Cast: Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Ikon Winner members, YG Family**

 **Rate: T**

Hanbin baru saja memasuki flat yang ditinggali berdua dengan teman sekampusnya, seungyoon, ketika melihat sebuah koper besar yang sudah tidak asing lagi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Saat ia pergi ke kampus tadi pagi hanbin yakin sekali ia tidak mengeluarkan koper miliknya, apa mungkin seungyoon yang mengeluarkan koper tersebut? Tetapi untuk apa? Hanbin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Berniat untuk mengembalikan koper tersebut ke dalam lemari ia mengangkat kopernya yang ternyata berat menandakan ada isinya. Hal ini membuatnya semakin bingung, apa roommatenya itu berencana unntuk meminjam koper miliknya? Diselimuti dengan rasa penasaran hanbin pun membuka koper tersebut. Satu per satu ia melihat baju yang ada di dalamnya begitu juga dengan beberapa benda lain, yang notabene miliknya semua.

 _What the fuck?_

Hanbin memasuki kamarnya dan melihat lemari pakaian yang terbuka tanpa pakaian satu pun didalamya. Bahkan ia mendapati seprai dan sarung bantal miliknya sudah di ganti dengan yang baru, keadaan ini membuat hanbin tambah penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun merogoh ponselnya di dalam tas dan langsung menelpon seungyoon untuk meminta penjelasan apa maksud dari ini semua. pada dering kedua seungyoon mengangkat telpon, tetapi belum sempat lelaki itu menyapa, hanbin sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara, "Hyung, mengapa semua bajuku berada di dalam koper?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabar. Mendengar pertanyaan hanbin seungyoon hanya tertawa.

" _halo juga hanbin-ah._ "

"Hyung, aku bertanya serius apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku, dan mengapa semua pakaianku berada di dalam koper?" hanbin bertanya lagi. Mendengar nada hanbin yang serius seungyoon pun menghela napas.

" _aku ingin kau pindah dari flat._ " Dan seketika hanbin kehilangan kata-kata. apa yang baru saja hyung itu katakan? Dia mau hanbin pindah dari flatnya? Flat _nya?_ Seungyoon pasti sudah gila.

Memang benar flat tersebut adalah milik seungyoon dan hanbin. Dengan membayar tagihan secara dibagi dua membuat flat itu milik hanbin jugakan? Bukan hanya milik seungyoon, tetapi kenapa hyung itu dengan enteng mengusirnya dari sana? Ingin rasanya hanbin berteriak di depan wajah roommatenya bilang bahwa flat tersebut juga miliknya.

Tidak mendengar suara hanbin sama sekali, seungyoon pun melanjutkan, " _oke, kita bicarakan ini lagi ketika aku sudah dirumah, yeah?"_

"aku tidak mau tahu kita harus membicarakan ini─ halo? Hyung? Hyung?" dan seungyoon pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Hanbin mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah ke arah ponselnya walaupun ia tahu seungyoon tidak akan mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya hanbin meninju tembok atau cermin atau bahkan akan lebih baik kalau ia meninju wajah seungyoon, tetapi itu hanya akan melukai tangannya saja, atau wajahnya. Pernah sekali hanbin tidak sengaja meninju seungyoon dan ia mendapatkan pukulan dua kali yang lebih keras dari tinjunya, dan sejak itu hanbin tidak mau melakukan adu fisik dengan seungyoon.

Hanbin memutuskan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menyusun baju-bajunya lagi ke dalam lemari, biar saja seungyoon yang melakukan itu semua, toh memang seungyoon yang memasukannya ke dalam koper jadi ia juga yang harus mengembalikan ke lemari. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang seungyoon pikirkan, bagaimana bisa ia mendepak hanbin begitu saja. bahkan dulu seungyoon lah yang meminta hanbin sendiri untuk tinggal bersamanya karena ia tidak mau membayar sewa flat yang lumayan mahal.

Apa dia sudah mempunyai banyak uang sehingga tidak membutuhkan hanbin sebagai roommatenya lagi? Atau bahkan ia sudah menemukan roommate baru yang tidak memiliki kebiasaan menghabiskan lucky charm miliknya? Ya, hanbin mengakui kalau ia sering memakan sereal lucky charm milik seungyoon tanpa seijinnya, apakah karena itu saja cukup untuk mengusirnya dari sini? Oke, hanbin juga akan mengaku lagi kalau ia sering memakan puding milik seungyoon ketika ia sedang ada kelas pagi dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuat sarapan, atau es krim coklat yang sengaja seungyoon simpan kalau-kalau pacarnya sedang mengunjungi flatnya sering hanbin makan kalau ia sedang tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Tetapi itu bukan alasan yang masuk akalkan untuk mengusirnya kan?

Sambil menunggu seungyoon pulang, hanbin pun mengambil kotak lucky charm dan menuangnya ke mangkuk, tidak peduli kalau seungyoon mengomel lagi ketika ia menemukan serealnya hanya tinggal kotaknya saja.

.

Jiwon memasuki flatnya diikuti dengan bunyi bantingan pintu dan suara hak sepatu di belakangnya. Perempuan tersebut mengikuti setiap jiwon melangkah dengan muka merah karena sedari tadi menahan marah. "Jiwon!" Bentaknya sambil memukul meja. Ouch, padahal jiwon baru saja membeli meja kopi keluaran terbaru itu beberapa hari yang lalu dan perempuan itu sudah memukulnya. Sedangkan jiwon hanya berdeham dan melanjutkan mengambil roti dan beberapa bahan lain untuk membuat roti isi. Merasa tidak didengarkan, jisoo –perempuan itu- kembali menggebrak meja dan meneriakkan nama jiwon dengan kencang.

"Kau tau aku baru saja membeli meja itu kan? Dan kecilkan suaramu, kau bisa membangunkan seluruh tetangga." Ucapan jiwon tersebut akhirnya membuat jisoo sampai di puncak kemarahannya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi perempuan itu pergi ke kamar dan jiwon tidak mau tau sama sekali apa yang sedang ia rencanakan. Oh, semoga saja ia mau mengepak semua bajunya.

Jiwon belajar dari kesalahannya, ia tidak mau lagi memutuskan sesorang saat sedang mengendarai mobil. Selain bisa menyebabkan telinga menjadi tuli karena teriakan dari orang yang di putuskan, atau bisa jadi menyebabkan kecelakaan karena orang yang di putuskan akan berusaha menarik wajahmu dan bilang 'tatap mataku dan bilang kamu mau putus'. Ya, jiwon akan menatap matanya dan mereka berdua akan mengalami kecelakaan, dan tidak, jiwon tidak menginginkan itu sama sekali.

Jiwon tidak habis pikir, perempuan yang saat pertama kali ia temui bertingkah begitu manis sehingga membuatnya kembali merasakan jatuh cinta ─atau dulu ia pikir begitu─ sekarang berubah menjadi perempuan yang begitu posesif dan _clingy,_ membuatnya merasa muak.

Jiwon bertemu jisoo pertama kali ketika ia dikenali dengan salah satu teman kampusnya, dan dua bulan kemudian mereka resmi berpacaran. Saat awal berpacaran jisoo masih bertingkah seperti biasa, manis dan lucu membuat jiwon selalu mencubit pipinya, tetapi lama kelamaan sifatnya berubah menjadi lebih suka melarang jiwon untuk berinteraksi dengan perempuan lain dengan alasan ia tidak mau jiwon berpaling darinya. Bahkan ketika jiwon mau mengerjakan tugas dengan hayi di perpustakaan kampus pun jisoo harus ikut dengan mereka. Belum lagi kemauannya yang setiap saat harus dituruti dan kemana-mana meminta untuk di temani. Apakah ia tidak memikirkan jiwon yang memiliki keperluan lain untuk di lakukan? Sifat jisoo lah yang membuat jiwon akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, meskipun jisoo tidak terima sama sekali dengan alasan yang jiwon berikan.

Jiwon melihat jisoo keluar dari kamar sambil membawa koper dan tas miliknya dan ia berjalan mendekati jisoo. Walaupun jiwon sudah muak dengan jisoo ia masih memiliki hati dan sekarang sudah malam, setidaknya ia harus mengantarnya. Ketika jiwon ingin mengangkat koper, jisoo menyambar koper tersebut terlebih dahulu dan menatap jiwon dengan tajam.

"kau baru saja memutuskanku dan sekarang mau bersikap baik padaku?" jiwon hanya mengangkat bahunya. _Well,_ setidaknya ia masih ingin membantu membawa barang-barangnya meskipun hanya sampai parkirankan? Jisoo menatapnya sebentar dan berbalik menuju pintu dengan koper dan tasnya. Kali ini jiwon tidak membantunya sama sekali. " _fuck you, jiwon._ " Ucap jisoo terakhir kali.

Dan jiwon hanya menyeringai, " _you've already done it, babe._ " Di susul dengan suara bantingan pintu.

Satu hal yang jiwon tidak ketahui, jisoo pergi membawa boneka pooh miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk tidur, dan jisoo tahu betul kalau jiwon tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka tersebut.

Dan tepat sebelum tidur, jiwon membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dengan gambar boneka poohnya yang berada di tempat pembakaran sampah, dan sebuah kalimat ' _revenge is a bitch, huh._ '

Saat itu juga jiwon tahu beberapa hari kedepan ia akan susah untuk tidur.

Hai, ini ff pertama gue karena damn, i ship doubleb as hard as their dick, woops. Gue gatau ff ini akan jadi kaya gimana karena jujur aja masih agak ragu soalnya gapernah bikin ff tapi ya post ajalah siapa tau ada yang baca. dan mostly ooc semua hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pooh Agreement**

 **Cast: Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Ikon &Winner members, YG Family**

 **Rate: T**

Hanbin berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil memperhatikan seungyoon yang sedang memasukkan kembali pakaiannya, bukan kedalam lemari tetapi kembali ke dalam koper. Seungyoon dengan keras kepala meminta hanbin untuk pindah dari flat tanpa memberitahu alasan yang jelas membuat hanbin frustasi. Dimana ia akan tinggal jika seungyoon benar-benar mendepaknya dari sini? Tidak mungkin ia tinggal dengan orang tuanya, yang sekarang mungkin sudah membencinya karena pengakuan hanbin yang bilang kalau ia penyuka sesama jenis.

Ya, saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu hanbin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengaku ke orang tuanya yang langsung di tolak habis-habisan oleh mereka. Dan mulai dari situ hanbin memilih untuk keluar dari rumah, dan beruntung ada seungyoon yang mengajukan diri untuk tinggal bersama di flatnya. tetapi meskipun orang tua hanbin menolak anaknnya menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis, mereka masih berbaik hati mau menanggung semua keuangan hanbin dan ia bersyukur untuk itu semua. Hanbin juga sering mengirimkan surat ke rumahnya untuk sekedar menyampaikan kabar kalau ia baik-baik saja, meskipun tidak pernah mendapat balasan.

Seungyoon telah selesai memasukkan semua pakaian hanbin dan keluar dari kamar sambil menggeret koper di tangan kanan dan ransel milik hanbin di punggung kirinya. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar niat untuk mengusir hanbin dari sini kalau dilihat dari semua usahanya ini. Bahkan sewaktu tiba tadi, ia sama sekali tidak mengomel melihat hanbin memakan lucky charm miliknya.

"Oke hyung, sekarang jelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengusirku dengan paksa begini?" tanya hanbin sambil mengikuti seungyoon ke ruang tamu.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengusirmu─" "lalu kenapa kau mengusirku, hyung?" hanbin memotong ucapan seungyoon dengan tidak sabaran dan langsung mendapat toyoran dari hyungnya itu.

"makanya, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dulu." Seungyoon berdecak kesal, sedangkan hanbin hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat dagu menyuruh seungyoon untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang ia potong tadi.

"jadi aku memintamu untuk pindah karena mino akan tinggal disini, _well_ seharusnya ia sudah sampai sekarang." Seungyoon mengecek ponselnya melihat apakah ada pesan masuk dari sang kekasih tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa yang menandakan mino belum sampai. Hanbin yang mendengar apa yang baru saja seungyoon ucapkan memelototkan matanya.

"hyung! Mino hyung kan sudah memiliki flat sendiri kenapa ia harus pindah lagi? Atau kenapa tidak kau saja yang pindah ke flat miliknya." Hanbin berusaha untuk membujuk seungyoon agar tidak jadi memintanya pindah, kalau ia berhasil mungkin seungyoon yang akan pindah ke flat milik mino dan hanbin hanya tinggal memasang iklan untuk mencari roommate saja.

"kau tahukan seberapa jauh flat mino berada. Itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa ia pindah ke sini, agar lebih dekat dengan kampus. Atau kau boleh saja tetap tinggal disini, kalau tidak merasa terganggu." Ucapan terakhir seungyoon membuat wajah hanbin berubah menjadi horor. Ia bahkan tidak mau menghabiskan semalam saja bersama dengan mino dalam satu atap yang sama. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak menyukai mino atau apa, mino adalah salah satu orang yang baik yang pernah hanbin kenal, tetapi satu hal yang hanbin tidak sukai darinya adalah ia seorang _sex machine_ , atau begitulah hanbin menyebut mino. Ia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya privasi, dimana ada kesempatan ia akan menarik seungyoon ke pelukannya dan, ya kau tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tetapi lebih parah lagi kalau mino sampai menginap, pernah sekali ketika tengah malam hanbin baru ingin memejamkan mata, ia mendengar suara desahan dari sebelah kamarnya yang di tempati oleh seungyoon dan tentu saja mino yang saat itu sedang menginap, di tambah dengan dinding kamarnya yang tipis tidak membantu hanbin sama sekali untuk mencegah terdengarnya desahan dari kamar sebelah, membuat hanbin mau tidak mau ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan apa yang tidak sengaja seungyoon dan mino lakukan padanya walaupun dari kamar sebelah.

Jadi bisa dibayangkan kalau ia harus tinggal satu rumah dengan mereka berdua, hanbin lebih memilih pindah.

Tetapi ia masih tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal kalau memang hanbin pindah dari flatnya.

"hyung.." hanbin memanggil dengan suara memelas berharap seungyoon membatalkan semua rencana ini dan kembali hidup seperti biasa, dan kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dari depan. Seungyoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu depan, dan benar saja ketika ia membuka pintu, terlihat mino bersama dengan barang bawaannya berdiri. Seungyoon mempersilahkan mino masuk sambil membantu membawakan beberapa barang miliknya dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu.

"Hi, seungyoonie." Dimulailah peperangan bibir bertemu bibir, membuat hanbin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Dan itulah yang membuat hanbin memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan seungyoon untuk pindah.

.

Paginya hanbin sudah selesai memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam mobil, tinggal berpamitan dengan kedua makhluk yang sedang memandanginya dari pintu masuk flatnya. hanbin merasakan telinganya sakit akibat semalaman menyumpal telinganya dengan mendengarkan musik yang terlalu kencang untuk menghindari suara yang berasal dari kamar sebelah, setidaknya ia lebih memiliih telinganya sakit daripada mendengar mereka berdua.

Ketika berpamitan, mino mengusulkan untuk tinggal di flatnya yang dulu tetapi hanbin tolak dan ia bilang akan mencarinya sendiri dan sementara ini akan tinggal bersama teman kampusnya yang lain. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal hanbinpun masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan seungyoon dan mino yang sekarang sudah kembali berciuman.

Di perjalanan, hanbin mencoba untuk menghubungi junhoe beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban, ia memutuskan untuk menumpang sementara di flat junhoe sampai ia mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru. Kebetulan juga yunhyeong, roommatenya sedang mengunjungi orangtuanya entah sampai kapan, jadi setidaknya hanbin bisa menginap untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Untung saja seungyoon dengan berbaik hati mau mengembalikan setengah uang yang sudah hanbin bayar untuk sewa flat mereka, jadi ia bisa menggunakan uang tersebut untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya yang baru nanti.

Dua puluh menit kemudian hanbin sampai di tempat tinggal junhoe. Ia hanya membawa ransel yang berisikan beberapa pakaian dan meninggalkan kopernya di mobil, agar tidak repot lagi. ketika lift terbuka, hanbin yang tadinya ingin masuk menggagalkan niatnya karena di dalam lift terdapat seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang berciuman yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa lift telah terbuka dan hanbin yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Masa bodo dengan pasangan itu hanbin akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dan saat itu juga mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke lift. Sang wanita dengan wajah memerah menundukkan kepalanya sambil menarik tangan sang pria untuk segera keluar dari lift sedangkan hanbin hanya menatap keduanya yang berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

Dalam satu hari sudah dua kali hanbin melihat orang berciuman tepat di depan wajahnya, mungkin kalau sekali lagi ia mendapati orang sedang berciuman di depannya ia akan mendapat jackpot.

Saat lift sudah sampai di lantai tempat junhoe berada, hanbin melangkah keluar menuju kamar yang temannya itu tempati. Sampai di depan pintu, hanbin mengecek ponselnya dan melihat waktu menunjukkan hampir jam setengah sembilan, mungkin junhoe sudah bangun jam segini, dan seharusnya memang sudah bangun untuk menyambut kedatangan hanbin. Ketukan pertama ia tidak mendapat respon sama sekali, dan kembali mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya sama saja, ia tidak mendengar suara sama sekali. Mencoba untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia mengetuk lebih kencang, atau bisa dibilang menggedor baru terdengar suara seseorang entah berbicara apa dari dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka lebar menampakkan junhoe yang masih setengah sadar dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah bantalnya.

"kau tahu hyung? Aku mulai menyesal mengijinkanmu karena menginap di sini." Ucap junhoe sambil memberikan jalan untuk mempersilahkan hanbin masuk.

"kau harusnya berterima kasih karena kau tidak akan kesepian di tinggal yunhyeong hyung pergi." Hanbin meletakkan ranselnya di sofa dan untuk sesaat ia menguap. Ah, karena seungyoon dan mino semalam ia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup.

"hei, aku akan tidur sebentar, kau bisa melakukan apapun disini." Hanbin berjalan ke arah kamar yang biasa di tempati yunhyeong dan mendengar junhoe berteriak bahwa seharusnya dia yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, bukannya hanbin. Dan hanbin pura-pura tidak mendnegarnya.

.

Hanbin bangun ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang ─atau dua orang─ sedang tertawa dari luar ruangan. Ia melirik jam yang berada di meja di samping kasur yang sekarang menunjukkan hampir jam lima sore. Wow, hanbin berpikir mungkin ia hanya akan tidur untuk beberapa jam, dan dengan beberapa jam hanya sekitar dua atau tiga jam, bukan hampir delapan jam seperti ini. Saat ia keluar kamar berniat untuk mengambil minum, hanbin menoleh kearah suara itu berasal dan, _fuck_ , _yang benar saja?_

Hanbin sepertinya memang akan mendapatkan jackpot, karena sekarang ia sedang menyaksikan junhoe sedang memberikan jinhwan ciuman dibibirnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil minum, ia masuk kembali ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk mandi, dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi.

Usai mandi hanbin berniat untuk bergabung dengan junhoe dan jinhwan di ruang tamu, dan berharap mereka telah menyelesaikan apapun urusan mereka yang hanbin tidak ingin tahu itu. Ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu ia pun bersyukur karena melihat mereka berdua hanya sedang mengobrol seperti biasa dengan tv yang menyala.

"oh, hey hanbin. Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana tidurmu?" melihat hanbin memasuki ruang tamu, jinhwan menyapa hanbin di tambah dengan senyuman hangatnya. Bagaimana bisa junhoe yang sifatnya sudah seperti seorang diva mendapatkan kekasih seperti jinhwan yang baik hati seperti ini.

"hey hyung, kau tahu, aku senang bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang, karena hampir semalaman aku tidak tidur karena seungyoon dan mino hyung." Mendengar ucapan hanbin, junhoe terbahak, ia tahu jelas bagaimana kalau kedua hyungnya itu sudah bertemu, dan junhoe hanya bisa tertawa melihat penderitaan hanbin.

"ah, aku bercerita tentang hyung yang sedang mencari tempat tinggal dan jinhwan hyung memiliki teman yang katanya sedang membutuhkan roommate, apa kau minat?" Junhoe sudah menceritakan semuanya ke jinhwan ketika hanbin sedang tertidur tadi. Hanbin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jinhwan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"mungkin letaknya sekitar satu setengah kilometer dari kampus, tadi juga aku sudah menelponnya, dan ia sedang membutuhkan roommate karena yang sebelumnya sudah pindah." Hanbin berpikir bahwa jarak segitu memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus, dan jinhwan juga sudah kenal dengan pemiliknya, yang berarti bisa dipercaya. Jinhwan juga mengatakan bahwa flatnya memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar. Biaya sewanya pun tidak cukup mahal, mungkin diatas harga tempat tinggal yang sebelumnya, tetapi setidaknya ia masih sanggup untuk membayarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi hanbinpun mengiyakan tawaran jinhwan tersebut, dan ia janji akan melepon temannya nanti.

"Hyung, kalau bisa kau pindah malam ini juga agar aku bisa berdua saja dengan jinhwan hyung." Mendengar ucapan junhoe, hanbin melempar bantal tepat ke wajah junhoe membuatnya sedikit terjungkal kebelakang.

"Ya! sepertinya kau memang sangat tidak ingin aku menginap disini, huh?" Apakah hanbin sebegitu tidak menyenangkannya sehingga membuat semua orang tidak ingin tinggal dengannya lagi? pertama seungyoon yang mengusirnya, sekarang junhoe yang memintanya untuk cepat keluar dari flatnya, padahal belum ada sehari hanbin tinggal dan junhoe sudah memintanya untuk keluar, wow.

"ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih hyung sudah membantuku mencarikan tempat." Suara hanbin berubah menjadi lembut kembali ketika berbicara dengan jinhwan, berbeda ketika ia berbicara dengan junhoe, jarang sekali ia menggunakan nada lembut.

" _it's okay,_ lagipula aku juga membantu temanku itu kan, akhirnya bisa menemukan roommate lagi." Dan jinhwan kembali tersenyum.

Dua hari kemudian hanbin kembali memasukan ranselnya ke dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pindah ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Semalam jinhwan memberitahu bahwa hanbin sudah bisa pindah ke flat yang baru, mendengar itu, junhoe berterima kasih karena akhirnya hanbin bisa keluar dan ia bisa berdua dengan jinhwan. Hanbin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar junhoe.

" _bye,_ hanbin-ah." Junhoe melambaikan tangannya ke arah hanbin yang sudah ada di dalam mobil. Wajahnya sangat gembira, berbeda seperti saat pertama kali hanbin datang dua hari yang lalu yang si sapa dengan wajah kesal junhoe. Awas saja anak satu itu, hanbin akan balas dendam kepadanya suatu saat nanti. Hanbin menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya di udara sebelum akhirnya tancap gas menuju flat barunya. Ia hanya berharap semoga saja roommatenya tidak seperti seungyoon yang memiliki kekasih seorang _sex machine_ atau apapun yang aneh-aneh.

Dengan bantuan gps, akhirnya hanbin sampai di tempat tujuan. sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya melihat bangunan di hadapannya, ia segera masuk ke lobby dan menuju lift. Memeriksa kembali lantai dan nomor yang jinhwan berikan padanya semalam melalui sms, ia memasuki lift dan memencet angka lantai tujuannya.

Seketika hanbin merasa gugup dengan roommate barunya. Apa jinhwan memberitahunya bahwa hanbin gay? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak suka dengan hanbin? Tetapi ia tahukan kalau jinhwan gay? Berarti ia akan memaklumi keadaan hanbin juga. Atau bagaimana kalau jinhwan menyembunyikan seksualitasnya dan tidak ada yang tahu selain hanbin dan junhoe? Mungkin hanbin akan menyembunyikanya sama seperti jinhwan. Hanbin memegang dadanya yang berdegup sedikit kencang, dan ketika pintu lift terbuka hanbin menarik kopernya keluar mencari nomor kamar barunya.

Hanbin berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor yang sama yang ada di ponselnya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghelanya dengan pelan dan akhirnya memencet bel yang ada di sisi pintu. Hanbin menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil menunggu pintu terbuka, dan sesaat kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak asing lagi. seketika hati hanbin mencelos, apa orang ini yang jinhwan maksud sebagai temannya?

"halo, _hanbinnie._ " Napas hanbin langsung tercekat mendengar orang di depannya memanggilnnya dengan nama tersebut. Apa memang orang ini yang akan menjadi roommate barunya? Kalau tahu begitu hanbin lebih memilih tinggal dengan seungyoon walaupun setiap malam harus mendengar suara dari kamar sebelah, daripada harus tinggal seatap dengan dia.

"hanbinnie." Ia memanggilnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil membuat hanbin mengerjapkan matanya.

"jiwon." Sapanya sambil menatap mata orang di hadapannya.

Ingat dengan ucapan hanbin kalau ia melihat tiga pasang kekasih berciuman dalam sehari hanbin akan mendapat jackpot? _Well,_ hanbin pikir ini adalah jackpotnya.


End file.
